Réunion
by Iris-kun
Summary: Eh oui, tout les mois les capitaines du Goteï 13 doivent subir cette séance de torture ... Mais un jour ils décident de se révolter !
1. Introduction

Comme chacun le sait, les capitaines de la Soul Society sont tous forts, charismatiques et (excepté quelques phénomènes) très intelligents.

En gros ils sont super forts.

Mais ils ont une faiblesse en commun, une faiblesse nommée "réunion mensuelle". Ce qui consiste en fait en un très long et très ennuyant monologue de la part de Yamamoto sur l'état des finances du Goteï 13 ou bien le nombre de dégats qu'a causé la dernière attaque des Hollows ... Vous vous direz bien sûr : mais c'est normal que les dirigeants se tappent des réunions de ce genre ! C'est leur boulot après tout !

Sauf que ce qu'on oublie souvent c'est que le capitaine-commandant aime ce qui est précis. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Et écouter un vieillard égrèner des nombres correspondants aux dépenses de chaque divisions est **tout** sauf passionant. Sans parler de la longueur des-dites réunions (3 à 7 heures en moyenne) ...

Mais nos chers capitaines ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac ! Et ils sont bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire par l'opresseur ! (en l'occurence Yamamoto)

* * *

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et franchement il vaut mieux (ce serait une catastrophe si je possédais Bleach) ...


	2. Quand une alliance s'impose

**personnages :** tout les capitaines du Goteï 13

**Rating : K+ **

**Résumé :** Les réunions mensuelles sont de véritables séances de torture pour les capitaines de la Soul Society, c'est pourquoi, et ce malgré leurs différents, ils vont s'allier pour faire face à cette menace grandissante ! Vont-ils réussir à vaincre leur terrible ennemi ? (Yamamoto pour ne pas le citer) ou bien vont-ils devoir encore supporter des siècles de réunions barbantes ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Note :** Ma première fanfic ! Je suis super excitée ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ah et ...** tout appartient à Tite Kubo !**

* * *

L'état des 10 personnes se trouvant dans la salle allait de "légume" à "comateux", le seul épargné semblait être un vieilard chauve qui lisait une liste de nombres.

- Les dépenses de la 4eme Division ce mois-ci : 127 578 yens pour la restauration de l'aile gauche de l'hôpital principal, détruite en partie par des soldats de la 11eme Division.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard vers le capitaine concerné. Ce dernier semblait avoir subi un lavage de cerveau suivi d'une scéance de karaoké avec Renji Abaraï (non pas qu'il chante mal ! Non non !) et observait d'un regard vide le mur en face de lui.

- Hum Hum, reprit le capitaine-commandant, 3345 yens pour l'achat de matériel venant du monde humain. 5679 yens pour l'aquisition d'une nouvelle salle de soins intensifs. Plus d'un million de yens pour le salaire des shinigamis de la division, ce qui est ma foi raisonnable, mais je ne compte pas les dédommagement qu'on a dû donner aux familles des victimes de votre division, Kenpachi-taishô !

Zaraki contemplant toujours le mur avec un air de zombie shooté, Yamamoto fronça les sourcils sans rien dire et reprit son monologue.

Pendant ce temps, les autres capitaines s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, c'est à dire que Soi Fon regardait discrètement des photos de Yoruichi cachées dans sa manche, Byakuya dessinait distraitement un bonhomme sur une feuille de papier accrochée à sa main (les capitaines avaient inventé des stratagèmes pour pouvoir se distraire un peu dans ces réunions assommantes), Hitsugaya mangeait les bonbons qu'Ukitake lui avait offert, d'ailleurs ce dernier se préparait à simuler un malaise pour échapper à cette séance de torture mentale.

Quand aux autres ce n'était pas mieux, Kyoraku dormait, Unohana jouait à pierre-papier-ciseaux avec Komamura et Mayuri disséquait, discrètement bien sûr, un rat.

Autant vous dire que c'était pas brillant brillant ...

.

Après quelques évènements divers et variés (Ukitake mit son plan à l'exécution, ce qui déclencha une baston générale pour savoir qui allait l'accompagner; et, vu qu'elle fut gagnée par Unohana, Komamura et Kyoraku (qui s'était réveillé) se mirent à jouer à "celui-qui-cligne-des-yeux-a-perdu", et ce jusqu'à ce que Mayuri tente de voir la réaction de Kenpachi si il lui lançait le rongeur sur la tête. Réaction violente qui mit fin à la réunion.), les 9 capitaines se réunirent dans les archives du Seireitei, section économie, un endroit très sûr : il n'y avait jamais personne (en même temps à part Yamamoto qui s'intéresserait aux comptes rendus des dépenses des Divisions du siècle dernier ?). Dès qu'ils furent installés, ils se mirent tous à crier pour exprimer leur dégoût des réunions.

- Ca ne peux plus durer ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Hitsugaya et Ukitake.

- Dire que par ce temps j'aurais pû etre dehors à faire la sieste ... soupira Kyoraku.

- Et moi j'aurais pû me tapper une bonne baston avec Madarame ! Il vient de sortir de l'hôpital !

**- Il faut trouver une solution.** déclara finalement Unohana, mettant fin aux plaintes de ses collègues grâce à son célèbre sourire faussement amical.

Ni une ni deux, ils se mirent tous à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de la 13eme Division trouve THE bonne idée. Elle plut immédiatement à ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête avec un sourire sadique, malgré le fait que certains soient moins enthousiastes , parmi eux Byakuya et Hitsugaya qui étaient devenus tout d'un coup très très pâles, sa proposition fut acceptée et chacun promis d'y mettre du sien.

- Alors ? Qui commence ?demanda Ukitake avec un air particulièrement malfaisant (ce qui sur lui était carrément flippant).

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre on va entrer dans le vif de l'action !**


	3. La stratégie de Kyoraku

**personnages :** tout les capitaines ça ne change pas

**Rating :** Toujours K+

**Résumé :** Pour faire face aux horribles réunions mensuelles, les capitaines du Goteï 13 s'unissent ... Leur but ? faire cesser ces horribles séances de tortures ! Jusqu'où iront-ils ? Réponse au prochain épisode ;)

* * *

La réunion ayant été interrompue à la partie concernant la sixième division, les capitaines furent priés de se réunir de nouveau pour la terminer. Sauf que cette fois ils le firent avec le sourire. Un peu sadique d'ailleurs... Surtout pour Shunsui. Ce qui interpela aussitôt Nanao. Mais n'ayant rien trouvé comme explication plausible à son expression inhabituelle (excepté l'ouverture d'un nouveau bar au Rukongaï où l'on serait particulièrement généreux sur le prix de l'alcool) la vice-capitaine renonça (tout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas causer de dégâts irréparables comme la fois où il avait convaincu Yachiru de teindre les cheveux de Kenpachi en bleu pendant qu'il dormait ... la huitième division portait encore les traces de la colère du capitaine ...).

.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la salle, Yamamoto, après un long sermon sur leur comportement lors de la précédente réunion (celle avec la baston causée par Ukitake), reprit son monologue. Il ne se rendit malheureusement (pour lui) pas compte de l'enthousiasme inhabituel de ses officiers. Avec un sourire machiavélique, le capitaine de la huitème Division se racla la gorge.

- Oui ? Qui y a-t-il Shunsui ?demanda le capitaine-commandant (sans pour autant lever la tête de son livret de comptes)

Le capitaine s'avança entre ses collègues et sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet de fleurs, il se mit à genoux et déclama d'un ton théatral :

- Yamamoto Genryusai, je vous aime, acceptez vous de m'épouser ?

Avec son air sérieux (chose très rare chez lui) il était tellement convainquant que même Ukitake fut tenté de le croire, de plus qu'il avait réussi à faire venir des membres de sa division qui jouaient du violon sur un air romantique depuis l'entrée de la salle... Avec un air entre l'amoureux transi, le débile mental, et Gin Ichimaru, Kyoraku s'approcha de son ancien senseï (qui était en état de choc) et lui mit le bouquet sous le nez.

Aussitôt les fleurs se mirent à jeter de l'eau au visage du shinigami le plus fort de la création du Goteï 13.

Il y eut un long silence. Les shinigamis de la huitième, arrêtèrent de jouer, trop stupéfaits pour continuer.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Yamamoto abandonna son air stupéfait et sortit son sabre pour se mettre à la poursuite du capitaine au manteau rose, qui n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour filer en utilisant des Shunpo. Il y eut un long silence, puis un cri retentit (_"NOOON PAS MON OREILLE !"_)

Les capitaines restants échangèrent un regard (amusé pour Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya et Komamura; indigné pour Soi Fon et Byakuya et indifférent pour Mayuri) puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Qui s'y colle la prochaine fois ?demanda Kenpachi entre deux gloussements.


	4. Dark Uki

**personnages :** toujours nos chers capitaines avec en plus Rukia et les deux troisième sièges de la 13ème division !

**Rating :** Toujours K+ ...

**Résumé :** Après Kyoraku, c'est au tour d'Ukitake de mettre son plan à l'exécution ? Nous sommes à 1-0 en faveur des capitaines, l'intervention de Jyushirô va-t-elle renverser la situation ou au contraire permettre aux officiers d'être enfin libérés de ces horribles réunions ? Et surtout :** comment** va-t-il faire pour tenter d'interrompre Yamamoto dans son monologue (tâche trèèèèès dûre) ? Venez découvrir la face cachée d'Ukitake ! (sadique or not sadique that is the question)

**Note :** Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Vraiment elles m'ont super plaisir ! Non ... même plus que super plaisir ! J'était toute excitée ! Et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! (**ps :** Mineko Koishi je retiens l'idée de Kenny en tutu et j'ai même trouvé un endroit où le caser !)

Ah et désolée mais dans ce chapitre ce ne sera ni byakuya ni hitsu mais ukitake qui va interrompre (ou pas) la réunion ... à l'origine ce devait être le capitaine de la 6ème division mais j'ai d'autres projets pour lui (mwahaha !) ...

* * *

_Soul Society, 2 minutes avant l'impact_

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et Rukia se demandait **POURQUOI** son capitaine l'avait fait appeller par un temps aussi agréable ? Quel sadique ! Elle était sûre qu'il voulait lui faire ressentir la douleur des capitaines, réunis de nouveau deux jours à peine après la course poursuite entre Kyoraku et Yamamoto.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle arriva, **enfin**, dans la salle de réunion, elle bondit sur Ukitake pour lui demander pour quelle raison il la faisait travailler alors que même Renji était en congé (c'est pour dire !)

- Capitaine ... pourquoi ? Alors que je ... Waouh !

Stupéfaite, Rukia observa avec des yeux ronds la beauté en face d'elle. La quatrième siège déglutit difficilement tant elle était éblouie par la splendeur du visage et la délicatesse des traits de cet homme ! Elle comprit alors ce qu'était l'amour.

.

_Soul Society, 15 minutes avant l'impact_

- Pfff ... soupira le capitaine de la huitième division, Yama-jii n'avait jamais été aussi violent envers moi ... je ne mérite pas ça !

- Oh que si tu le mérite, répliqua son ami aux cheveux blancs, et puis tu dramatises ... La foix où on avait rasé sa barbe tu as passé deux mois à l'hôpital !

Le malade ne se rendit visiblement pas compte du choc que ses paroles avaient créé. Il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel tout les capitaines regardèrent avec un air horrifié les deux anciens qui continuaint de parler du "bon vieux temps" comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai mal entendu ou il a dit qu'il avait _rasé_ la barbe du capitaine-Commandant ?

- Il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à on savoir plus, Hitsugaya-taïsho ...

- Haï, Unohana-sempaï, grogna le jeune garçon.

.

Après quelques tentatives de fuite de la part de Kenpachi et un coup de livre sur la tête de Kyoraku (by Nanao), les officiers s'installèrent à leurs places respectives, près à affronter une autre séance de torture, leur supérieur avait déjà commencé son sermon (en partie dédié à Shunsui), quand ...

*toux*

Yamamoto interrompit sa tirade pour regarder avec inquiétude le capitaine de la 13ème division.

- Jyushirô vous allez ...

- SATAAAAN ! hurla alors le malade, profitant du fait que le capitaine-commandant ai levé la tête de son livre de comptes adoré. (_shunsui : Retsu ... tu lui as encore donné un de tes médocs faits "maison" ?_)

Ses collègues arboraient à présent un air de renard satisfait (donc un air de Ichimaru Gin), savourant déjà la scène qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Pendant ce temps, Ukitake s'était mit à crier une sorte d'invocation maléfique (en fait il citait les noms savants des plantes qu'il avait dans son jardin).

- **Pruuuunus avius* !** **Bambusa arundinacea****** ! Venez à moi démons de l'enfer ! Sentarô Kiyone !**

Dans un même "Haï taïsho !", les deux troisièmes sièges bondirent au centre de la pièce en prenant une pose à la Power Rangers (où à la Commando Ginue à vous de voir).

- Je suis la fan n°1 du capitaine ... Force de l'amour ! Kiyoooo-ne !cria le jeune fille.

- je suis le viril sous-officier qui charme toutes les jeunes femmes ... Puissance du mââââle ! Sentaaaaaa-rô !dit son coéquipier.

- ET MOI JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE-COMMANDANT ET JE VOUS ORDONNE DE PARTIR D'ICI ! hurla Yamamoto.

Ukitake se racla la gorge et adressa à son supérieur un sourire maléfique. Il claque alors des doigts et ...

- Pépééééééé !

Dans un grand "POUF", Sôgyo no Kotowari (le zanpakuto d'Uki pour les incultes) apparut. Les deux enfants bondirent aussitôt sur le pauvre capitaine-Commandant et commencèrent à tirer sur sa barbe. Un des jumeaux alla jusqu'à lui prendre son bâton et il s'enfuit avec.

- Il est désarmé ... ALLEZ-Y !hurla Jyushirô

Avec un grand cri, les deux troisième siège se ruèrent sur Yamamoto tout en sortant d'un gros sac un ...

_Soul Society, 10 secondes avant l'impact_

Dès que l'information que lui donnait ses yeux remonta à son cerveau, Rukia fonça vers son amour tout en braillant :

- CHAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

- **Retraite !**hurla Ukitake tout en s'écartant soigneusement du capitaine-Commandant qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ôter le masque de lapin que venaient de lui poser Sentarô et Kiyone

_Soul Society, Impact_

Une fanatique lancée à 300km/h sur son idôle de toujours ça fait mal quand ça percute sa cible. Surtout pour la cible en fait. Ce qui explique donc le cri de douleur que poussa Yamamoto (_"Ukitakeeee je vais te tueeer ! argh ..."_). De plus que la cible en question n'avait personne (on ne compte pas la fan de lapin ou les gamins sur-excités) pour l'aider à se débarasser du pot de colle. Profitant de cette diversion, les 9 capitaines s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

_Soul Society, 5 heures après l'impact_

- Byakuya enlève tes cheveux de ma tête !

- Excusez-moi, Kenpachi-taïsho mais je ne peux pas, Kyoraku-taïsho est en train de faire une sieste sur mon dos.

- Faux ! Je ne dors plus !

- Aoutch ! Kyoraku ne bouge pas ! Tu m'as donné un coup de pieds !

- Oh ! Pardon Jyu-chan !

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'on fait dans ce placard à balais ?grogna alors Hitsugaya.

Après un court temps de réflexion, Ukitake répondit :

- Euh ... pour éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

- Je dirais même plus !s'exclama Kyoraku, pour sauver mes oreilles !

- ...

- Bien dit Bya-kun ! Il faut trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici !

- Pfff ... mais franchement Unohana-sempaï vous auriez put éviter de donner des médicaments hallucinogènes à Ukitake-taïsho ...

- Mais non je ne lui ai rien donné ! Nous avons arrêté ce genre de médicaments quand ...

- Retsu !s'exclamèrent en même temps Shunsui et Jyushirô qui avaient pris une teinte tomate (heureusement que les autres capitaines ne les voyaient pas !).

- Mais si Ukitake-taïsho n'était pas drogué alors ... réfléchit Soi-Fon

- ... completa Byakuya

- Ah ... oui ... murmurèrent les autres

Après une bonne demi-heure, les capitaines se mirent d'accord pour balancer Komamura dehors pour qu'il joue l'appât (il avait perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux), et dès qu'ils furent à l'abris dans leur QG (les archives) ils désignèrent la prochaine personne qui devrait interrompre la réunion.

* * *

***un des noms savants du cerisier**

****le nom savant du bambou**

J'espère que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ... Bon ... vous avez aimé ?

(Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura (au choix) : soit **Hitsugaya**, soit **Byakuya**, soit **Soi Fon** ...)


	5. L'arme biologique ultime

**Rating : K+ **encore et toujours ...

**Personnages :** les capitaines et surtout Mayuri ...

**Résumé :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri est, incontestablement, le roi de coups foireux et des expériences bizarres hors c'est à lui d'interrompre la réunion ... Et pour cela il a mis au point une arme biologique extrêmement dangereuse et instable ...

**Note :** J'ai failllllliiiiiiiiiiii à ma promesse ! Désolée mais cette idée m'est venue à 1h00 du mat' et j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de la poster ! =.= ... Bon ce chapitre est plutôt court déjà de 1 parce que j'aime pas trop le capitaine de la 12eme division et de 2 parce que j'écris une autre fic en même temps ...

Un dernier truc : j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins bien que ceux d'avant ... autant vous dire que je stresse à mort ! Mais bon c'est à vous de juger hein ...

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri s'extasiait devant son oeuvre, encore endormie dans une cuve remplie d'un liquide rosâtre. Le scientifique se congratula intérieurement tout en se disant qu'il était un sacré de génie pour avoir réussit à créer un monstre pareil. Aucun doute que la façon dont il allait interrompre la réunion resterait dans les annales.

Il sourit d'un air sadico-psychopathe soigneusement étudié et éclata d'un rire maléfique longtemps révisé devant son miroir. Puis, satisfait, il sortit de la salle sous les regards terrifiés de ses subordonnés qui commençaient à craindre pour leur espérance de vie.

.

.

.

.

.

Les capitaines se réunirent une nouvelle fois, dès que Yamamoto se fut remis de sa scéance de catch avec Rukia, tous inquiets à l'idée que ce serait cette fois au tour DU sadique (auto-proclamé) n°1 de toute la Soul Society d'intervenir en plein milieu de la réunion. En voyant leurs airs peu rassurés, le-dit psychopathe éclata d'un rire démoniaque qui donna des frissons dans le dos de ses collègues : Ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'horrible, ils allaient être servis !

Pendant que le capitaine de la douzième division flattait mentalement son égo au sujet de son idée FANTASTIQUE (selon lui), Ukitake s'inquiétait au sujet de ses deux troisièmes sièges, qui avaient mystérieusement disparus et Kenpachi cherchait Yachiru, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la veille. Ils s'unirent donc pour tenter de les retrouver mais malheureusement les trois pots de colle nationaux étaient toujours introuvables et seul Mayuri eut une petite réaction quand ses confrères le questionnèrent (= MUAHAHAHAHA !), ce qui fut, bien sûr, trèèèèès loin de les rassurer.

.

.

.

.

Alors que la réunion commençait par un récapitulatif de tous les tissus formant le nouvel uniforme des shinigamis (pour un confort et une sécurité optimale optez pour les tenues YamaCorporation), oui oui nos pauvres capitaines s'occupent de ça aussi, Mayuri fit un discret signe de la main à un de ses sièges qui était resté caché derrière la porte à guetter son signal par un trou dans le mur. Dès que le shinigami l'apparçut il poussa à l'intérieur de la salle ce qui ressemblait à un énorme paquet cadeau avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Voici un présent spécialement confectionné à votre intention, Yamamoto-taishö...s'exclama fièrement Kurotsuchi à la façon d'un .

Voyant que l'immense colis commençait à remuer et à se tordre, les capitaines reculèrent d'une façon parfaitement synchro et neufs regards mi-furieux mi-inquiets se tournèrent vers le scientifique fou qui avait commencé à déballer la ... chose.

- B...Bon Yama-jii on va vous laisser découvrir votre cadeau en paix ...

- Kyoraku ! Vous ne sortez pas d'ici sans mon autorisation !

- Argh ma gorge j'ai mal !

- Ca ne marchera pas deux fois, Ukitake !s'écria de nouveau le capitaine-Commandant.

Avec un grognement, les deux anciens durent abandonner leurs plans de fuite pour observer Mayuri, limite extatique, en train de leur présenter un ... un monstre ça ne pouvait être que ça. Quel humain aurait put avoir cette ignoble coupe afro rose fushia ou bien ce visage de jeune femme monté sur un corps d'homme ? Sans parler de son air affreusement niais !

- MAYURI !hurlèrent d'une même voix les capitaines de la onzième et treizième divisions en reconaissant les traits de leurs subordonnés respectifs.

Nullement effrayé, le concerné se tourna vers eux et leur déclara :

- Je vous présente le Kichirôsaure ! Une nouvelle arme de detruction massive créée par mes soins te dont l'unique objectif est ... de séduire Yamamoto !

A ces mots, la créature fonça sur le pauvre vieux qui commençait à en avoir marre de se faire charger par des fanatiques. Il le tacla et commença à essayer de lui faire des bisous baveux sur la bouche.

- Oh mein gott ... Mayuri ... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mes subordonnés ?

.

.

.

.

Suite à cet incident, le Capitaine-Commandant resta 15 jours à l'hôpital psychiatrique accompagné de Tôshirô, qui avait vu des trucs vraiment choquants pour son jeune âge et les trois pauvres victimes des diaboliques expériences de Mayuri.

* * *

Alors ? C'était nul ? TT_TT Promis au premier chapitre je vous mets soit Hitsu, soit Bya, soit Soi-Fon soit ... attention ... Komamura !


	6. L'influence des films sur Komamura

Eh oui je suis de retour, après une longue absence je vous l'accorde, mais la ponctualité c'est pas **du tout** mon truc ... Enfin bon passons voilà le nouveau chapitre sur Komamura cette fois ... (ouais je n'ai encore écrit ni celui sur Byakun ni celui sur Hitsu ... non ne me lancez pas de tomates s'il vous plaît ! TT_TT *part en courant*)

**Rating :** Eh bien excepté le fait que l'intelligence profonde des capitaines puisse être _très légèrement_ traumatisante pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous, je ne vois pas de raison de mettre autre chose qu'un petit **K+** ...

**Résumé :** Après un chapitre un peu bâclé sur Mayuri (j'avoue je m'en suis un peu débarrassé vite fait ...) en voilà un nouveau et pas plus intelligent avec Komamura en personnage principal ! Quel stratagème notre loup/renard/chien (rayez la mention inutile) va-t-il trouver pour épargner à ses collègues (et à lui-même) d'avoir à subir la terrible réunion mensuelle ? (ils devraient l'utiliser sur les Hollows je suis sûre que Yamamoto et son livret de comptes pourraient terrifier même le plus coriace des Vasto Lorde (c'est bien ça leur nom ? Nan mais en fait je suis nulle en hollows) ...)

**Note de l'auteure :** Ben j'ai déjà tout dit plus haut ... bon évidemment tout est à Tite Kubo ... et j'espère que vous allez aimer ! (je me sens en forme pour ce petit chapitre !)

Et merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers et toutes les revieweuses ! C'est hypercool de voir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié par les gens ! (surtout dans mon cas, je manque de confiance en moi ... (oui je l'avoue)) Bon allez je vous laisse lire en paix et j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires débiles ...

Juste un dernier truc : je ne garantis rien sur la qualité de l'écriture (désoléééée je corrigerais les fautes plus tard promis juré !) mais c'est toujours aussi stupide que d'habitude, rassurez-vous ...

* * *

- Je suis rentrée !cria Rukia à la cantonade en pénétrant dans la demeure des Kurosaki.

Seul le silence lui répondit, étonnée, elle s'avança un peu dans la maison pour trouver un Ichigo livide et en sueur, appuyé contre un mur près d'une porte fermée d'où s'échappaient quelques bruits étranges ressemblant vaguement à de la musique style jazz. Le garçon était visiblement traumatisé et la brune n'y vit que deux explications rationnelles : soit Ishida et Chad étaient devenus travestis et avaient décidé de partager leur nouvelle passion avec le rouquin en lui montrant une petite chorégraphie "sensuelle" (oui oui comme tout les shinigamis Rukia a des idées un peu bizarres ...) soit un des hauts-gradés du Seireitei était encore passé à l'improviste et squattait la télévision. La dernière option étant la plus probable et la moins terrifiante, la jeune fille demanda des explications à son ami.

- C'est Komamura-san, expliqua-t-il d'un air légèrement bouleversé, il est venu ici pour "trouver de l'inspiration" et ...

- Trouver de l'inspiration ? Les capitaines continuent leur opération débile de "supprimation de Réunions" ? soupira la Kuchiki, toujours pas remise de la façon dont son supérieur l'avait manipulée.

- Euh ... je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire, et au passage on dit "supprimage" et pas "supprimation", mais on va dire que oui apparemment ils la continuent ... En tout cas Komamura-san a débarqué chez moi il y a une heure et depuis il est enfermé dans le salon et refuse qu'on le dérange ...

Rukia haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusée, et fit mine d'ouvrir la porte.

- Non !hurla Ichigo en l'arrêtant d'un air paniqué, ne fais pas ça ! Papa s'y est risqué et il n'est toujours pas revenu !

- Tu veux dire que _Komamura-taïsho_ a kidnappé ton père et qu'il le garde enfermé dans ton salon ?s'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh oui tu peux le prendre comme ça si tu veux ...

Les deux jeunes gens eurent un même soupir ennuyé.

- Je suppose qu'on va devoir attendre que sa majesté daigne sortir de la pièce pour pouvoir aller délivrer ton pè la brune.

- Tu m'étonnes ... j'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par un renard enragé moi ...

.

.

.

.

.

C'était fantastique, c'était parfait, merveilleux, superbe, ça allait marcher. De toute façon ça _devait_ marcher. Sinon les capitaines, dont il faisait partie, auraient encore à subir une de ces réunions ... Non mais il fallait demander à la chambre des 46 de faire une loi contre ça ! C'était juste intolérable de forcer un groupe de braves personnes (enfin pour la plupart) à se réunir dans une salle, coincés avec un vieillard obsédé par les dépenses mensuelles de son armée ! (quoique il lui semblait bien que Kyoraku et qu'Ukitake avaient essayé une fois de faire voter une réforme de ce genre mais il ignorait ce qui s'était passé par la suite ... sans aucun doute une fin tragique pour les oreilles du capitaine de la 8eme division ...) Rahlàlà et maintenant on s'étonnait que les-dites braves personnes se révoltent ...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la préparation de son génialissime plan ! Il bomba le torse, extrêmement fier de lui-même.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un de ses subordonnés entra dans la pièce, un air craintif collé sur le visage, il s'arrêta net, en même temps que ses camarades qui le suivaient et observa d'un air mi-dégoûté mi-effrayé le matériel préparé spécialement par Komamura pour son opération.

- Ca...Capitaine ... on va vraiment devoir ... porter ... _ça ?_gémit-il.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il faut suivre la tradition voyons ! C'est ainsi que font les vivants alors c'est ainsi que nous allons faire !s'exclama le concerné, ravi.

Une vague de "pitié noooon ..." et de "je le savais, c'est encore un plan foireux portez vous volontaires qui disaient ..." suivirent sa réponse. Il les ignora et commença à attribuer les rôles.

- Alors le texte est là, toi tu prends ça, toi ça ... Ah non ! Tu dois enfiler ça si tu veux l'utiliser !

Le renard s'amusait comme un petit fou, contrairement aux pauvres shinigamis qui avaient décidé (pour leur plus grand malheur ils le réalisaient maintenant) de l'aider. Les autres capitaines allaient être bluffés quand ils allaient voir ça ! Son génie allait enfin être reconnu ! Euh non ... ça c'était la réplique de Mayuri ...

.

.

.

.

Et pour être bluffés ils furent bluffés les capitaines, quand une bande de shinigamis limite en larmes déboulèrent dans la salle de réunion et se mirent à jouer un air de jazz endiablé, accompagnant leur capitaine qui avait sortit un micro de nulle part et s'était mis à chanter, horriblement faux d'ailleurs, une chanson dans une langue bizarre.

Surtout que les-dits shinigamis étaient déguisés. En chats.

- _Parseu cun cha quaaaaan ilé catte retombeu sur sé patteu !_brailla le renard en se déhanchant en rythme avec ses subordonnés.

A côté de ça Renji était une chanteuse d'opéra de haut niveau. Ce qui explique les réactions légèrement excessives des capitaines. Kyoraku était écroulé de rire et se roulait par terre, Byakuya s'était déjà enfuit en courant, Unohana tentait de ranimer Ukitake qui s'était évanoui, Mayuri prenait des notes (en fait il cherchait comment un être (plus ou moins) humain pouvait produire des sons aussi dissonants seulement avec sa voix), Hitsugaya avait éclaté en sanglots et Kenpachi assommait les musiciens improvisés dans une vaine tentative de faire cesser ce massacre musical.

Quand à Yamamoto il sembla bien aux shinigamis encore en état de le remarquer que ses oreilles s'étaient mises à saigner.

- Bon il y a au moins un point positif, déclara Kyoraku quand Komamura arrêta enfin de chanter, c'est que, du coup, il n'y aura pas de réunion vu que Yama-jii doit être hospitalisé afin de guérir son hémorragie des oreilles ... (oui ça existe)

.

.

.

.

- Au fait, demanda Rukia, qu'est-ce que Komamura-taïsho regardait pour être aussi passionné ?

- Euh ... je crois que c'était les "Aristochats", un vieux dessin animé ...répondit Ichigo.

- Gah !s'exclama Isshin, encore un peu bouleversé par sa "capture".

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre ... Précision : j'adore les Disneys ...

Euh ... bonne soirée !

A suivre - Soi Fon, Byakun et Hitsu ... (enfin je pense)

Dernier point : les derniers scans sont traumatisants ! Et super tristes ! (bon je vais pas vous spoiler si vous les avez pas lu)


	7. On a empoisonné un capitaine !

*regarde le public vide* Euh vous vous souvenez de moi ? Si si vous savez la folle qui martyrise les capitaines ... oui oui celle-là ... Bon bon je suis de retour, et je ne suis pas morte ni capturée par des martiens yaoïstes à la recherches de fanfics ... Ne me lyncheeez paaas ! Tout est de la faute de Mayuri !

Nan mais vous y croyez ? Enfin il est là ! LE chapitre sur ... ah ben nan cette fois je laisse la surprise ^^ (mais non c'est pas dur comme devinette, réfléchissez !)

**Rating :** J'hésite à mettre un T mais j'aime beaucoup mon K+ ... alors on va dire que c'est entre les deux et pis voilà !

**Note de l'auteure :** Merci encore et encore pour les reviews *s'incline jusqu'à toucher le sol avec son nez* et saeymi ... bravo tu as trouvé la référence casée dans le dernier chapitre ! X) (j'aime beaucoup astérix et le "engagez-vous rengagez vous qu'y disaient" m'a toujours amusée) Et aussi ... Désolée pour le retard XD !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait pour le moment ... alors je vais vous laisser profiter de la bêtise insondable de ce texte et je vais m'enfuir histoire d'éviter les fan-girls en furie qui vont tenter de m'assassiner pour avoir désacralisé leur(s) personnage(s) préféré(s) ... *mets ses paroles en applications*

Juste un dernier truc : tout appartient à tite Kubo ! *repart* ... et faites attention à l'OOC, il rôde, il est déjà parmi nous ... Bonne lecture j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Le plan ST était en place. Bien. Tous les éléments étaient là, la cible, qui ne se doutait de rien, trop occupée à chercher une idée constructive sur la façon d'arrêter la prochaine réunion, l'agent S qui se préparait à entrer de la pièce, suivit de l'agent I, l'agent G qui les avait aidés à préparer la "potion magique" et enfin elle. l'agent GS.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique et observa le capitaine innocent, signant des papiers sans importances avec une expression concentrée. Le pauvre ! Il ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il était en fait l'élément clé d'une opération géniale visant à le ridiculiser et à mettre Yamamoto à l'hôpital pour quelques mois minimum. La vice-capitaine s'éloigna de la fenêtre du bureau de son supérieur et rejoignit le couloir. Au loin, l'agent S et l'agent I s'apprêtaient à frapper à la porte de la cible. Tout se passait comme prévu. Elle les rejoignit en courant.

- Kyoraku-taïsho ! Ukitake-taïsho ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?!

L'agent Sake et l'agent Involontaire se retournèrent et lui adressèrent un grand sourire. Le brun tenait dans ses bras une bouteille d'alcool de riz. En apparence inoffensive. En apparence seulement.

- Bonjour Matsumoto-san, dit le capitaine de la 13ème division, nous étions venus passer un petit coucou à Shirô-chan (**nda : voilà c'est dit ! Alors, contents ? ^^**), es-t-il disponible ?

- Quelle importance ? Entrez !s'exclama la jeune femme d'un air réjoui, jubilant intérieurement.

Le petit capitaine leva la tête de son travail et eut une moue mi-inquiète mi-ennuyée en apercevant le trio, plus particulièrement l'air sadique de deux d'entre eux, à chaque fois qu'ils affichaient cette expression, le jeune shinigami se retrouvait dans des tas d'ennuis concernant pour la plupart Mayuri, un produit à tester et une bouteille de sake. Il n'oublierait jamais la fois où il avait été changé en pissenlit. Jamais. Et puis après on se demandait pourquoi il criait tout le temps sur sa vice-capitaine ...

Son mauvais pressentiment se concrétisa quand la-dite vice-capitaine sortit une grande bouteille remplie d'un liquide violacé de son uniforme (comment avait-elle fait pour le faire rentrer là-dedans ... mystère), s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part d'Ukitake et un sourire ravi de Kyoraku qui se frotta les mains.

- Matsumoto ... soupira Hitsugaya, Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit qu'on ne boit pas d'alcool au travail ?

- Beaucoup ! répliqua l'autre, Mais là ce n'est pas de l'alcool, c'est du jus de raisin !

Le gamin haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard perplexe avec son aîné aux cheveux blancs qui semblait ne pas croire que Shunsui puisse se réjouir à l'idée de boire une boisson non alcoolisée ... La lieutenante se rendit compte de leur trouble et n'attendit pas pour sortir 4 verres de sa robe de shinigami et les remplir de jus. Elle prit un verre et le leva en l'air.

- Je porte un toast à ... euh ... aux ... hum ... à quoi au fait ? Bon ben au string Chappy de Byakuya !

- Au string Chappy de Byakuya ! surenchérirent les deux autres adultes.

Sur ce les officiers avalèrent cul-sec leurs boissons, imités par un Hitsugaya méfiant avant de se séparer prétextant quelques tâches à accomplir.

.

.

.

- Alors tu as eu le temps de vider le produit dans son verre ? demanda la rouquine à son aîné.

Pour seule réponse, Kyoraku montra la bouteille de sake vide et eut un petit rire maléfique, vite accompagné par celui, jubilatoire, de Matsumoto. Les shinigamis qui marchaient à côté d'eux s'écartèrent de quelques mètres, laissant un espace vide autour des deux alcooliques morts de rire.

- Ishida et Shad sont au courant ? demanda le brun en se calmant un peu.

- Ouais j'ai aussi prévenu les Vizards et Urahara ... peut-être bien qu'on aura d'autres invités mais rien n'est sûr ...

- Eh bien ça promets d'être amusant ... pouffa le capitaine en ré-ajustant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

.

.

.

Le jour heureux de la réunion tant attendue était enfin arrivée et le capitaine de la dixième division chantonnait en gambadant gaiement dans les couloirs de la Première Division, tout content de la jolie surprise qu'il allait faire à son si cher Yamamoto-sama ! En plus des gentilles personnes avaient accepté de l'aider, il fallait penser à une promotion pour Matsumoto ... "ah mais non, songea-t-il en rigolant, on ne peut pas l'élever au rang de capitaine vu qu'elle n'a pas le Bankaï !"

Derrière lui ses nouveaux copains le suivaient en discutant de l'évènement qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu et en répétant ce qu'ils avaient à faire, s'attirant des regards mi-choqués mi-dégoûtés des shinigamis présents.

Enfin, le petit capitaine put pousser la porte de la grande salle et s'avancer vers son supérieur.

.

.

.

Yamamoto avait déjà vu des choses traumatisantes dans sa vie (la déclaration de Kyoraku et la chanson de Komamura en faisaient partie) mais là le record était de loin, de trèèèèèèès loin battu (il était jusque là détenu par une vision de Mayuri, Kenpachi et Kyoraku, complètements défoncés, en train de jouer au strip-poker sur le toit de sa division) ...

Evidemment, il se doutait bien que les capitaines allaient _encore_ tenter une action débile et sans aucun doute dangereuse pour empêcher au bon fonctionnement du Seireitei mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça _... Surtout de la part du si sérieux Hitsugaya ...

Dès que le petit capitaine avait poussé la porte de la salle, il s'était douté que quelque chose clochait. Ne serait-ce que par la superbe tenue de cuir et les instruments de tortures accrochés à celle-ci que le garçon portait sur lui. Ou bien sa position provocatrice. Ou bien Chad et Ishida torses nus derrière lui et en train de se déhancher. Surtout que Chad avait une énorme moustache noire, un blouson en cuir, une casquette et chantait YMCA.

Oh My God.

Après ils avaient commencé à avancer et là c'était devenu vraiment définitivement éternellement sans aucuns doutes ... bizarre.

Tout d'abord venait Hitsugaya qui marchait sensuellement en faisant claquer son fouet sur le sol et en lançant des regards provocateurs au pauvre vieillard qu'il était, ensuite, juste derrière, les deux humains dansaient étrangement, le plus petit enlevant petit à petit tous ses habits et son ami faisant tourner sa casquette sur son index et caressant le torse de son compagnon, quasiment collé à lui. Juste derrière, quelqu'un qu'aucun capitaine n'aurait cru voir en vrai. Shirosaki, entièrement nu, embrassait joyeusement des shinigamis femmes ou hommes de façon très ... très ...

Le vieux déglutit et son regard se posa sur ses larbi... hum sur les capitaines. Mauvaise idée pour sa santé mentale.

Soi Fon bavait littéralement devant une Yoruichi dénudée et collée à un Urahara sans bob (OH MON DIEU ! LA FIN DU MONDE EST PROCHE ! URAHARA SANS BOB ! LES ZOMBIES ARRIVENT ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR !) et sans pantalon non plus. Unohana était en train d'observer pensivement sa vice-capitaine, apparemment très contente, se faire presque violer par le hollow d'Ichigo. Byakuya, lui ... Byakuya, lui ... Byakuya ... Nooon ! Il avait enlevé son uniforme et dansait avec les deux humains, montrant à tout le monde son superbe string Chappy à dentelle. Komamura se frottait le nez, l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Kyoraku regardait la scène, les yeux fixés sur le strip-tease de Matsumoto qui avait convaincu Orihime de venir aussi. Hitsugaya ... ben vous savez ce qu'il faisait ... Kenpachi aidait Ikkaku et Yumichika à enlever leurs habits en leur donnant des conseils pour se déhancher. Mayuri ricanait et Ukitake ... Ukitake ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Il les avait rejoint ! Au secours !

Le malade était en train d'ôter gayment ... hum hum ... gaiement, son haori sous les acclamations d'un Kyoraku écroulé de rire.

- Glurfblahrmbl ... lâcha le Capitaine-Commandant en s'évanouissant, horrifié.

.

.

.

- Mon produit a marché à ce que je vois ... C'était vraiment une expérience intéressante qu'en pensez-vous, Kyoraku-taïshô ?demanda l'agent Génial en agitant la fiole contenant le fameux poison qui avait contaminé et dévergondé la moitié du Seireitei.

- Comme d'habitude vous êtes génial, Mayuri-taishô ... répondit le brun, Mais Jyu-chan m'en veut parce que je ne l'ai pas arrêté quand il a essayé d'embrasser Retsu ...

Le scientifique haussa les épaules et attrapa quelques autres fioles afin de les mélanger entre elles.

- J'espère que nous collaborerons de nouveau d'ici peu ... sur ce je vous dit au revoir, Nemu, accompagne Kyoraku-san dehors.

* * *

*regarde les fans de tous ceux qui ont été ridiculisés dans ce chapitre* Vous savez je peux tout vous expliquer ... Oh toi là ! Baisse ta kalachnikov ! Et toi arrête de pointer ton bazooka sur moi ! Et ... et ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *s'enfuit*

Hum hum je m'excuse platement pour la mauvaise qualité de ce chapitre et les OOC mais ... tout est de la faute de Mayuri ! *le pointe du doigt* Lynchez-le ! *profite de l'agitation pour aller se cacher aux Bahamas en emportant Byakuya et Renji au passage (faut bien s'occuper quand on est en exil)*

Hitsugaya : Maintenant qu'elle est partit je peux enfin m'exprimer ! Ecoutez moi tous ! Je propose qu'on porte plainte au service des héros de fanfics maltraités ! Etes-vous d'accord ?

Kyoraku : Oui !

Mayuri : je m'en fous.

Ukitake : snif elle me fait passer pour un sadique pervers gay ... fichue yaoïste ...

Yamamoto : Je suis à fond pour ! Je m'en prends pleins la tronche à chaque chapitre ! Stop à la maltraitance ! Vive la révolution !

Shirosaki : Mais non c'était marrant ... fufufu ...

*reviens* Allez ouste ! Sortez de là vous ! (aux lecteurs) Vous êtes encore là ? Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimé ... et n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre au Bahamas on s'amuse bien avec Renji et Byabya ...


End file.
